


Antithèse

by killingoksana



Series: L'amour éthéré [3]
Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: 1910s, Artists, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Ribbons, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingoksana/pseuds/killingoksana
Summary: «¿Cómo era eso que decías de que fuéramossólo amigas?»
Relationships: Maite Zaldúa/Camino Pasamar
Series: L'amour éthéré [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Antithèse

Maite desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Camino casi con urgencia. Había abandonado los labios de su amante para concentrarse en deshacerse de la prenda cuanto antes. Una vez lo hizo y estando a punto de retomar su anterior labor, vio cómo Camino sonreía. Ampliamente, con suficiencia. Borró esa sonrisa atacando de nuevo su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Sintió su ego crecer al escucharla gemir, al sentir sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura. Ahora fue ella quien sonrió, con el mismo aire de superioridad.

Con un movimiento repentino, tomó a Camino por la barbilla y giró su cara. Su sonrisa creció aún más al notar cómo se le cortaba la respiración. Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba sus labios. No fue hasta que Camino mordió su dedo cuando finalmente se decidió a besarla en la curva de su cuello. Había ya descubierto su punto débil y no dudaría lo más mínimo en utilizarlo a su favor. La joven aspiró sonoramente, anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

La primera vez, Maite había sido extremadamente cautelosa con sus actos. Pedía permiso cada vez que buscaba acariciar o besar el cuerpo de su amada. Tenía miedo de incomodarla, de que la rechazara, de que sus gestos le trajeran malos recuerdos. Pero Camino se había dejado hacer, dejando a un lado su no tan sincera timidez y entregándose plenamente, llegando incluso a corresponderla con igual fervor. Por eso, esta vez, Maite no pensaba perder segundo alguno. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la anterior vez, había habido tanto sufrimiento entre medias, que tener a Camino de nuevo entre sus brazos le parecía todo un sueño.

Quería morder ese precioso cuello, quería dejar su marca allí; hacerle saber así al mundo que el amor de esa muchacha le pertenecía a ella, y a nadie más. Pero se contuvo. Su cálido aliento provocó que la piel de Camino se erizara y besó nuevamente su cuello, esta vez con más dulzura. Camino se estremeció de nuevo, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Maite, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al escuchar tal excitación.

La joven, sonrojada, negó con la cabeza. Sus manos jugaban con la cintura de su pantalón. Se mordió el labio, escondiendo su sonrisa. Maite suspiró ante tal imagen. Estaba −y era− preciosa.

—Quiero tenerte... —suspiró Camino, mirando a Maite directamente a los ojos.

La artista pudo ver el deseo en ellos, que no eran ya más que pupilas dilatadas. Su sonrisa creció aún más al ser consciente del efecto que provocaba en ella. En ese momento, todo el dolor del pasado se disipó.

—Dime pues... —Besó sus labios suavemente— Exactamente... —Otro beso, ahora en la nariz— Cómo quieres... —Un beso de nuevo en los labios, más largo— Tenerme...

Pudo sentir cómo las manos de Camino apretaban su cintura con más fuerza, empujándola levemente hacia ella. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían suplicar más. Advirtió el fuerte calor que escapaba de su pecho. La sensación era embriagante. Decidió rendirse ante ella, si bien lo haría a su manera.

Camino había demostrado ser pícara y descarada en la intimidad. La vergüenza la dejó marchar en el momento en el que desnudó −literal y figuradamente− ante ella, pidiéndole que la pintara, así, en su esencia. Efectivamente, era abrumadoramente bella. Y en sus actos, al entregarse a la pasión de su amada, había mostrado seguridad y convicción; acariciando, besando, tocando con una confianza que consiguió dejar a Maite completamente aturdida. Aturdida y deseosa de más. Era inútil seguir negando lo evidente, seguir evitando caer en la tentación. Por eso, cuando la joven le hubo confiado, apenas hacía unos momentos, su deseo de volver a tenerse, Maite se deshizo por completo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, Camino parecía haberse retraído. Su respiración se había entrecortado y parecía que las piernas le temblaban. Al no escuchar respuesta, Maite arqueó una ceja, revelando una gran sonrisa. Camino parecía perpleja, desconcertada. Había querido tomar las riendas, estar a cargo del momento, pero Maite no iba a consentirlo. Había acudido a su estudio en busca de algo, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo. La mezcla de sorpresa y lujuria que mostraba su rostro le pareció adorable. Atacó de nuevo su boca, sus manos entrelazándose entre su cabello, desordenando el perfecto recogido. Varias horquillas cayeron al suelo. Maite acabó por quitarlas todas.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, sus labios rozando los de su amante con cada sílaba.

Camino asintió, impaciente. Maite volvió a besarla.

—Ven conmigo —dijo finalmente, mientras cogía aire—, que vas a necesitar aferrarte a algo.

Agarró su mano con firmeza y la arrastró consigo. No pudo evitar reír ante el gesto de asombro de Camino. El tiempo que tardaron en cruzar el pasillo hasta el dormitorio le pareció una eternidad. Una vez en el cuarto y sin soltarla, se sentó a los pies de la cama a medio hacer, y con la mano que le quedaba libre desabrochó el botón de su falda. Vio cómo Camino se quedó mirando a la prenda que ahora yacía a sus pies. La risa nerviosa volvió a apoderarse de ella y Maite no podía disfrutar más con cada reacción de su amante. No dudó en bajar los tirantes de la combinación, deslizándolos lentamente por sus hombros y dejando caer la tela.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que eres? —susurró Maite. Notó cómo su pulso y su respiración se aceleraban al contemplar a Camino así, con su melena despeinada cayendo sobre su pálida tez, apenas cubriendo su torso desnudo. No importaba que no fuera la primera vez que la desvestía, pues la expectación seguía siendo inmensa.

—No lo suficiente... —respondió Camino, sonriendo grandemente, deshaciendo el delicado lazo rojo que rodeaba el cuello de la pintora. Lo acercó a sus labios y respiró largamente el perfume que tenía impregnado. Lo volvió a colocar en su cuello, esta vez sin atar.

Lentamente, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Maite se dedicó a disfrutar del momento. Sabía que aquella tarde la atención no iba a recaer en ella, pero aun así dejó a la joven despojarla de su ropa. Alargó sus manos para acariciar las piernas de Camino, que volvieron a temblar bajo su tacto. Con dedos hábiles desabrochó las ligas y dejó las medias caer. No rehuyó el deseo de dejar sus manos merodear por sus caderas para después comenzar a subirlas, acariciando vivamente el contorno de su pecho, como si estuviera moldeando alguna de sus figuras de barro. No se cansaba de escucharla gemir.

—Ven, túmbate —susurró Maite. Esperó a que Camino se deshiciera de su ropa interior, de sus medias y zapatos, para agarrarla con fuerza por la cintura y lanzarla sobre la cama.

Camino gritó a causa del brusco movimiento. Presta, tumbándose sobre ella, Maite acalló su excitada risa al besarla de nuevo.

Mientras sentía sus manos arañar su espalda y esforzándose −con éxito− por retirarle su enagua para descubrir su pecho, Maite se preguntó por qué se había empeñado tanto en evitar encontrarse así, dejándose llevar, entregándose enteramente al amor y a la pasión. Apenas recordaba lo que era sentirse así de excitada, así de agitada. Así de deseada. Cada vez que Camino rompía sus besos para mirarla con aquella sensualidad, se sentía desfallecer. No era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero hacía mucho tiempo ya de eso. El vago recuerdo de un anterior amor quebrado cruzó por su mente durante un instante. Se concentró en respirar mientras Camino besaba su cuello. Puede que no fuera la primera vez que sentía todo aquello, pero esta vez era muy diferente.

Un pequeño mordisco en la mandíbula la despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Cómo era eso que decías de que fuéramos _sólo amigas_?

Maite miró perpleja a Camino al escucharla. La sonrisa burlona había vuelto a su boca.

—¡ _Cállate_! —exclamó tras unos instantes. Entre risas, volvió a fundir sus bocas.

Pronto haría de su amante un manojo de temblores, suspiros y ansias. Y ella tampoco se había quedado atrás. Camino había conseguido deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba, arrancándole su lencería casi con codicia. La observó analizarla. Le pareció que la devoraba con los ojos. Sus manos acariciaban con confianza cada milímetro de piel que encontraban, casi con respeto. Ahora fue a ella a quien se le cortó la respiración. Siempre se había sentido avergonzada con su cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, pese a ser la primera vez que se desnudaba por completo ante Camino, se sintió poderosa. Mejor aún, se sintió deseada.

Se permitió tomarse un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Sus agitadas respiraciones parecían retumbar en la habitación. Camino rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Le costaba mantener su peso sobre sus brazos. Sonrió al sentir cómo Camino elevaba su acalorado pecho, rozando el suyo.

— _Je t’aime, mon amour..._ —dijo Maite, aunque más bien sonó como un gemido—. Te amo tanto...

Y se encontró a sí misma descendiendo sobre su cuerpo; besando, lamiendo, mordiendo cada fragmento de piel que su boca encontraba. Sus manos se aferraban allá donde se posaban, con la suficiente fuerza como para mostrarse impaciente por cumplir los deseos de su musa; desesperada por hacerla suya. Pensó que ninguna diosa de esas a las que en la Antigua Grecia veneraban jamás podría asemejarse a ella.

Lentamente se hizo paso desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Escuchó una exclamación abandonar los labios de Camino y levantó la mirada para ver cómo la observaba, expectante e impetuosa. La vio humedecer sus labios. Sonrió dulcemente, casi pidiendo permiso para continuar. Camino le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y siguió bajando, tortuosamente despacio, hasta allí donde sólo las manos habían llegado antes.

El sonido que escapó de los labios de Camino fue, cuanto menos, obsceno. Maite levantó de nuevo la vista para observarla tumbada por completo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Mientras, las suyas se aferraron con fuerza a sus muslos. Acarició delicadamente su nariz contra la ingle, rozando el rizado vello, provocando que Camino se estremeciera. Quiso darle un momento para asimilar lo que no había hecho más que empezar, pero las ganas de volverla a escuchar gemir pudieron con ella.

Y así, sin más, se perdió entre sus piernas. Al principio, sus labios se movían despacio, casi con desidia. Quería escucharla gemir, quería verla palpitar; suplicar, sucumbir ante ella. Poco a poco el ritmo de su boca aumentó, consumiendo a su amada. Observó sobre sus pestañas cómo reaccionaba bajo sus quehaceres. Sintió la urgencia de tocarse a sí misma, pero Camino buscó sus manos con las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos, asiéndolas con fuerza. La satisfacción de verla así, tan derrengada, observándola, atenta a cómo su boca trabajaba incansable, insaciable; de escucharla plañir de aquella forma; de saber que todo aquello lo estaba provocando ella, hizo que Maite se sintiera plena.

El tiempo que llevaba allí enfrascada, no lo supo. Podían haber sido siglos, podían haber sido apenas unos segundos. No le importó, pues estaba demasiado ocupada en no decaer en sus actos, en contemplar cómo cada movimiento de su boca provocaba diferentes reacciones en Camino. Su respiración se agitaba, su pulso se aceleraba y no pudo por menos admirar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada gemido, cómo sus manos apretaban con saña las suyas cada vez que rozaba con sus dientes la piel sensible. El placer que le produjo causar tal éxtasis en su amante le pareció mucho mejor que el efecto de cualquier droga que hubiera probado en su vida.

Cuando vio a Camino soltar sus manos para asir con nervio la sábana, supo que no había vuelta atrás. La había conducido a lo más alto y quería dejarla caer. Pero dejarla caer en sus brazos. Aprovechó que tenía ahora las manos libres para sujetarla con garra con su brazo sobre el abdomen, mientras que con la otra mano agarró sus nalgas, clavándole las uñas con fuerza. Aquello le dejaría marca, no le cabía la menor duda; pero el pensar que ella sería la única privilegiada en conocer de la incipiente herida la excitó aún más. La sostuvo con firmeza contra el colchón, no quería dejarla escapar ahora estaba llegando a su clímax.

Y así, Camino contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Maite cerró los ojos y puso todo su empeño en su boca. Los abrió al escucharla gritar de aquella manera, al sentir cómo aquel sonido lascivo y sensual llenaba la habitación como la más bella de las melodías. Y sin darle respiro a su boca, admiró cómo se contorneaba, cómo su cuerpo de deshacía de deleite y de placer. Permaneció allí, incesante, unos largos segundos más, hasta que sus espasmódicas piernas y su respiración ahogada le supieron suficiente. Se decidió a deshacer todos sus agarres y se incorporó ligeramente. Advirtió satisfecha el rubor en las mejillas y en el pecho de su amada, a quien todavía le costaba recuperar el aliento. Camino observó cómo Maite lamía los restos de su orgasmo de su boca. Gimió de nuevo, sin ya apenas voz, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Maite Zaldúa nunca dejaba sus obras sin acabar. Y esa máxima la aplicaba a todos los aspectos de su vida. Sin embargo, se había empeñado en no completar sus deseos de amar a aquella joven que ahora yacía allí, frente a ella, completamente arruinada, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la pierna de su amante, la cual colgaba descuidada y temblorosa sobre su espalda, pensó que tal vez completar aquel deseo significaría no amar más. Acabar una obra siempre le había parecido una especie de ruptura, como si del final de una etapa se tratase, el cierre de un capítulo de su vida que no volvería a abrir jamás.

Miró de soslayo el rostro de Camino, quien alzaba la vista al techo con un brazo apoyado en su frente, completamente abstraída. En ese momento, Maite supo que su amor por ella no se acabaría. Camino, para ella, era una obra que jamás querría completar, porque no iba a poder dejar de amarla. Cada vez que había intentado alejarse de ella, por puro miedo a lo que pudiera suceder si descubrieran aquel amor prohibido, volvía a caer en sus redes, con más intensidad que la anterior. Porque Camino también la amaba, con una inmensidad que también prometía no acabarse. Así se lo había demostrado el día anterior, cuando se presentó en el estudio con su maleta hecha y un billete de tren con destino a París. Pensaba marcharse con ella, huir si cabe, para buscar junto a ella la libertad. Era el gesto de amor más bonito que Maite habría recibido jamás.

Una delicada caricia retirando un mechón de cabello que caía rebelde sobre su frente la desveló de su embelesamiento.

—Maite... —murmuró Camino. Alargó sus brazos hacia la artista, indicándole que se colocara a su misma altura. Maite se desplomó a su vera, tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama revuelta, con un brazo abrazando a la joven y mirándola con ojos intensos. Notó cómo acariciaba el lazo rojo que aún se sostenía en su cuello—. No me dejes sola, por favor...

—Nunca —respondió mientras giraba su cara, para besar suavemente sus labios—. Te lo juro.


End file.
